Picadura del brujo Bane, si te pica te convierte en tomate
by DontLikeManicMondays
Summary: Todo empezó con el beso con el que salió del armario Alexander Lightwood en el salón de Acuerdos. Su padre, Robert, no es que esté muy de acuerdo con su sexualidad, y le pregunta que cree que es lo que le ha hecho volverse homosexual, y hay es cuando entra Magnus Bane.


**Paula:** Holiwiis people! Bueno, técnicamente no he desaparecido, sigo escribiendo (ahora escribo mejor, estoy orgullosa de mí :' valeno xD) pero en tumblr. Y no sé, hoy a mi amiga le dio por cantar y ent…

**Magnus:** Picadura de la cobra gay, si te pica te vuelves gay… (8)

**Paula:** eh.. muchas gracias por cantarla, Magnus xD Pues eso, salió esa canción y se me ocurrió este fanfic con el que me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo xD

**Alec:** quita eso de tomate, Paula ¬¬

**Paula:** nah, Alec, así está muy bonito y gracioso xD Perdón garbancito xD En fin, Presi, haz los honores.

**Presidente Miau:** _Miau, miaaaaaau_ *de los productores de: "Mi amo es el bailarín de refuerzo de la gira de Madonna"* _miau, marararamamiau_ *llega: "Picadura del brujo Bane, si te pica te conviertes en tomate" en 3D* _Miauuuu!_ *¡Disfrútenla!*

* * *

**—Picadura del brujo Bane, si te pica te convierte en tomate—**

Magnus buscaba a Alec, él cuál había desaparecido tras el beso que todo el mundo había visto en la Sala de Acuerdos. Este lo encontró, acurrucado en un rincón donde se agarraba las piernas con los brazos y hundía su cara entre ellas.

—Ven aquí —Magnus se agachó, tomando a Alec por la espalda, abrazándolo mientras lo acercaba a él. Los dedos de Magnus fueron en busca de la barbilla del nefilim, llevando su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y entonces lo besó. Sus bocas se fundieron con una urgencia descontroladora, Alec quiso abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra sí pero la fuerte tos de alguien lo retuvo.

Se trataba de su padre, que pasó por su lado fijando su mirada en ellos dos, llena —no exactamente de odio— si no más bien como preguntándose '¿Porqué a mi hijo?'.

—Alexander —le nombró su padre, cortante—, ¿podemos hablar? —este miró seriamente a Magnus, que se hizo a un lado— A solas.

Alec se levantó rápidamente. Ya había empezado a temblar, a ponerse nervioso, a pensar que su padre se había tomado mal lo que había hecho hace segundos. Padre e hijo, se alejaron un poco del lugar donde se encontraba Magnus y a pensar del ruido que había en toda la sala, Robert habló con el hijo que le quedaba.

—Alexander. Voy a ser claro. Tu hermano menor acaba de morir. Eres… eres mi único hijo que me queda. Y acabas de besarte con un subterráneo, con un chico. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Solo querías empeorar más la situación o qué? ¿Qué crees que te ha hecho volverte homosexual?

Alec se estaba estresando por tantas preguntas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sin saber que responderle a su padre.

‹‹¿Empeorar la situación? Yo solo pensaba… que después de lo de Max… creía que lo de salir del armario sería una cosa menos mala y terrible. Todos estamos en peligro y puede que acabemos muertos y yo solo… quería…››

—Papá —empezó Alec con tono cansado—. Yo…

—Sin duda, eso fue culpa de la cobra gay —interrumpió Magnus, que se había acercado a ellos tan sigilosamente que ni se habían dado cuenta—. Fue la cobra la que le hizo homosexual.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, tapándose la cara con sus manos. ‹‹Lo que faltaba›› —pensó.

—Te dije que quería una conversación a solas con mi hijo, Bane.

—Hmm.. no lo creo. Técnicamente, solo se lo dijiste a Alec, nunca me mencionaste a mí, a pesar de dirigirme esa mirada de asco —dijo Magnus sin parecer que eso le importaba.

—Bueno, pues te lo digo ahora. No quiero que me respondas tú —y ahora sí que le dirigió una verdadera mirada llena odio—, quiero que lo haga Alexander. Deja de manipular a mi hijo con tus estupideces.

—Yo nunca he manipulado a Alec —murmuró Magnus negando con la cabeza—. Y respecto a la cobra, no es ninguna estupidez. Una cobra gay le mordió y le convirtió en homosexual. Lo digo muy en serio.

—¿Qué cobra? Esto no tiene gracia Bane. Es tu culpa por lo que Alexander sea ahora así, como tú. Es mi hijo y no quiero que le hagas nada malo.

—Tu hijo es homosexual, quieras o no quieras, y yo no le he convertido en nada. Además, prefiero que me consideres como un bisexual brillante y librepensador —contestó Magnus, cruzándose de brazos—. Y yo no le he hecho nada malo. Yo no fui el que le mordió, fue la cob…

—¡Basta! —gritó Alec, sorprendiendo a Robert y a Magnus a la vez—. Estoy harto, estoy muy harto. Papá —dijo dirigiéndole la mirada—, soy gay y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. ¡No estoy enfermo! Me gusta M-magnus, es simple… —a Alec empezó a subirle la sangre por las mejillas, cuando cambió la dirección de sus ojos azules hacia Magnus— Y tú. Para ya de hablar de la maldita cobra esa.

—Robert —se escuchó de la espalda de Alec. Se trataba de su madre —. Deja a Alexander en paz. Es tu hijo y no tienes derecho a hablarle así —Maryse le echó un vistazo a Alec. Esta tenía los ojos rojos, debía ser por la pérdida de su otro hijo pequeño. Maryse le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Alec y le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. El inquisidor te llama.

Así fue como Robert se alejó de ellos dos, seguido de una Maryse con la que no quería hablar. Esta se volvió de espaldas mientras caminaba y le vocalizó unas palabras a Alec, sin que nadie más pudiera escucharlas: "Te-quie-ro", entendió este.

‹‹Yo también te quiero mamá —pensó Alec—. Os quiero a todos.››

Todo había acabado, y todos —más o menos— se encontraban bien. Estaban a salvo, que era lo que a Alec más le importaba. Todos menos Max. Ahora se encontraba en el piso de Magnus. Alec se había lavado, quitándose todos los restos de sangre seca, y ahora le tocaba el turno a Magnus, que tardó el triple de tiempo que el nefilim.

—Magnus —dijo Alec que observó como el brujo salía del baño con una simple toalla en la cintura desde la cama—. ¿Qué era eso de la cobra?

Magnus soltó una carcajada, dejando una leve sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

—Picadura de la cobra gay, si te pica te vuelves gay —empezó a cantar Magnus, mientras movía sus caderas—. Picadura de la cobra gay, si te pica te convierte en gay…

—¿Con que era una canción? —le preguntó Alec, al que le sacó una sonrisa.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, alegre. Este se acercó a Alec, hasta llegar a la cama, poniéndose encima suya.

—Picadura del brujo Bane —le susurró Magnus con la melodía al oído— si te pica te convierte en tomate…

Alec se sonrojó al máximo, cuando de repente se escuchó unos ruidos desde el armario, detrás de unos maullidos.

—Hay algo en el armario… —murmuró Alec.

—Tranquilo cobrita —dijo Magnus con aire superior—, yo mataré al monstruo del armario por ti.

—¿‹‹Cobrita››? ¿En serio? —frunció el ceño Alec.

—Pues seguiré buscando, no me rendiré —Magnus chascó los dedos, abriendo las puertas del armario y saliendo de allí un Presidente Miau muy malhumorado.

—¡Mi ropa! —gritó Magnus cabreándose—. ¡Gato estúpido, creí que saliste de mi armario antes de cerrarlo!

—¿Acaba de salir Presidente Miau del armario? —preguntó Alec serio, sin esperar respuesta. Había visto cosas absurdas, pero sin duda, esta ganaba a todas.

—Anda, tienes razón. Presi ahora es gay.

—¿Acabas de decir que Presidente Miau es gay o estoy alucinando? —dijo Alec mirando al brujo.

—No estás alucinando, cariño. Tú mismo lo has dicho: "acaba de salir del armario". Es gay, como tú —dijo Magnus riéndose.

Alec hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Maldito brujo y gato estúpidos —murmuró este, inclinándose de nuevo y besando a Magnus en la boca.

* * *

Reviews _*miaaau*_, please :3


End file.
